


Something in Your Mouth

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Something in Your Mouth

Finally, you had the motel to yourselves. You were to the point where you were about to shove the man on the bed, screw the others finding out. John Winchester had been warming your bed for months now. However, when the boys were there, you’d both agreed to keep it quiet for now. You both cared about the other, but as soon as the boys found out about your relationship, shit would hit the fan. You were much younger than him, and not a hunter. So, of course, you’d have a target on your back. 

They’d gotten injured on a hunt, and that meant that they stuck around longer than usual. A month. You liked them, you considered them your friends, you just didn’t like them putting a damper on you fucking John.

That was a month with trying to sneak in quickies, being quiet, and getting frustrated when John would walk around with no shirt, jeans hanging off his hips ever so slightly.

You walked out of the bathroom as he walked in the door. All you had on was one of his shirts and a pair of underwear. In your 

mouth you had a lollipop, which you started playing with the second that door shut.

“God _damn_ , baby girl.” He groaned, the bulge in his jeans already growing. “I got something else you can put in that mouth of yours.” You smirked and made the ‘come here’ motion. As soon as he was close to you, you pushed him down to the nearest chair. Pulling out the now bare lollipop stick, you tossed it into the trash. 

Straddling him, you pulled him in for a deep kiss. His tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth, moaning. He could taste the blue raspberry from your candy and smirked against your mouth. His rough hands moved up your smooth thighs, up your sides, to your breasts. He played with your nipple rings gently, earning a whimper from you. You rolled your hips against him, trying to release this tension.

He pulled his shirt up and over your head. “Look at them perfect tits.” He grinned, taking them in his hands. You arched your back, giving him better access, your hair flowing down your back. His mouth attached itself to one of your nipples, his tongue swirling around it, flicking your piercing. After a moment, he switched sides, smirking at the sounds he was getting out of you. “Up.” He ordered. Licking your lips, you moved off of his lap. “Them them off.” He motioned to your underwear. 

“Yes, _sir_.” You smirked as he bit his lip. You pulled them down as slow as you could. Hell, you could have skipped the foreplay and just had a massive amount of sex, but where was the fun in that? Without a word, you locked eyes with him and knew what he wanted. Getting on your hands and knees, you crawled over to him. Your hands moved up his thighs, squeezing them ever so slightly when you reached the top. As you undid his jeans, your eyes were on his face. He was so damn sexy, and when you threw pleasure into the mix he was irresistible.

His cock sprang free when it’s restraints were gone. Grinning, you leaned forward and licked up the shaft. You took him in your mouth, closing your eyes, and moaning. You’d given him blow jobs just because you craved it in the oddest places- the cab of his truck while driving to a case, the woods behind the motel you were staying in with the boys, the men’s room at a diner…and it was such a thrill.

John gripped your hair, giving it a tug. You swallowed when he hit the back of your throat. He pulled you off of him and gave you that smirk. “Hands and knees on the bed, baby girl. I need to be inside you. It’s been too fucking _long_.” He growled.

You didn’t have to be told twice, getting on that bed as quick as you could. Your ass was up in the air, just waiting for him. His clothes could be heard hitting the floor before you felt the bed dip. His hands gripped your ass cheeks, massaging them. “ _Please_ , John!” You wiggled your ass, wanting him to fuck you.

He chuckled slightly. “Well, when you beg like _that_ ….” He rubbed his tip along your slit before sliding in. Both of you groaned at the feeling of him being buried deep inside your pussy. His hands gripped your hips as he started to thrust into you, showing no mercy. Not that you’d ever asked him to ease up.

Your fists gripped the sheets, trying to push back on him more. “Oh, fuck, babe!” You cried out, your forehead falling to the bed. The pleasure was like a wave over your whole body, hitting every nerve.

“Such a tight cunt for me.” He groaned.

“ _John_!!” You screamed, clenching around him. It wouldn’t be the last time that night, either. You’d be sore as fuck the next morning, but it would be so worth it.

His thrusts sped up, his head falling back with his eyes shut. “Fuck, baby girl.” He moaned as his hips stayed flush with your ass, his cum filling you. John leaned forward, kissing between your shoulder blades. You giggled as his breath and scruff tickled. “Rest up. I’m not done with you. Far from it.” He told you as he slowly pulled out.

“Good. We have a lot of time to make up for, John.” You rolled to your side, laying your head on his chest once he laid on his back.


End file.
